Again with the Ass-Grab?
by mutantninjaassassin
Summary: Quick piece after rewatching 4.04/4.05, Dead Body Politic and Out of the Past. Kensi gets a little too enthusiastic about Deeks's butt
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers of this tiny first chapter. Rewatched 4.04 and .05 (Dead Body Politic and Out of the Past) today, and Kensi was totally fixated on Deeks's butt. This is just how I imagine the night after .05. Basically banter that I'm planning to continue, hopefully soon. And I obviously don't own anything.**

"Really kens? Last week with you checking out my butt, and then today with the total ass-grab in front of Chaucer? You'd think the rules on inappropriate touching would ring more strongly with you." Marty Deeks continued after his partner into the gym.

"What am I supposed to say, Deeks?" she countered.

"Well you could just admit that you have a thing for my butt. I bet that suit I wore to Tenez's dinner wasn't helping you deal with that issue either. Any more thoughts about me in the shower? Huh?"

She couldn't. There was nothing she could say to dig herself out of this hole. Damn him and his ass to the 9th circle of hell. Because the shower thoughts had only become more prevalent. And significantly less G-rated. She was screwed. She knew it and he knew it. And he hadn't even really latched on to her grab today. Things were going to get much worse before they got better. So she went on the offensive.

"Like my power suit wasn't making you think of presidential interns and the like."

"Fern, I never denied thinking about it. But I wouldn't want to be president. Much to difficult. Maybe surf club president. I'm sure I'd have lots of time for finely-attired interns. But I'd really need just one. Wanna get out of here? Nukes make me tired."

She'd never understand how he could make her melt even when acting like a total douche to cheer her up. "Just part of the charm I guess," she mused to herself.

"What's that Fern?"

Shit. Had she really said that out loud? Deflect deflect deflect. "Beer sounds great. Can we go to your house? Mine's a mess."

"What else is new Princess? And you know you're always welcome at Casa de los Deeks."

"Seriously?"

"What can I say? The Spanish works on some girls."

He was being an ass, just so she would smile after a killer day. He was kind like that. But, she conceded to herself, another grope of his ass would do just as well for her. Geez. She was a goner. Between his eyes and his physique, she'd been into him since they'd first met. But his personality and his intelligence only added to the package. And his butt was an added bonus. She was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I know this is really soon after I published, but I'm home sick and have nothing to do. Don't get used to it. Apologies for a few grammatical errors I found this morning, I typed the first chapter on my phone after midnight. So apologies for that. **

Deeks wasn't sure what to think about Kensi these days. She said she wasn't even remotely into him, even made jabs about how poor their partnerly communication was, yet she seemed increasingly more fixated on his butt. He'd obviously checked her out more than a few times, but she was, frankly, gorgeous, and he had to keep up his reputation as a player. So what if he was a little too familiar with that particular part of his anatomy? He'd never claimed to be made of stone. But Kensi? She practically breathed "Strictly platonic" to everyone they met, even to him. She couldn't seem to help herself when it came to his butt though. And she seemed a little thrown by her own reactions to him, so, being Deeks, he made a few jokes and off-colour comments to lighten the mood. Even those didn't seem to help too much, as she had acted strangely as soon as he mentioned her thinking about him in the shower, which he noted with more than a little glee. By that time they had made it to his house, and Kensi hopped out of her car, approaching his car.

"So, you gonna get out and let me in?"

"I'm thinking no. But then you'd pick the lock and be in there unsupervised, which would not be acceptable. You'd manage to make a mess of the place before I got my butt inside," he replied.

"Would not."

"Then you'd eat everything I owned."

"I'll eat something alright if you don't get us inside. It's freezing. Come on."

At her insistence he got out and they strolled up to his door, where he unlocked the door with ease, and they were inside.

"I've got some leftover pizza to go with our beer, if you want me to heat that up."

"Yes, please. And Deeks?"

"Sugarbear?"

"Do you have any socks I could wear? I know that's weird, but I was too lazy to change out of these "dog trainer" heels, which are very uncomfortable and not nearly warm enough."

"Yeah. Let me put the pizza in the oven and then I'll grab them for you. Is it okay if they're a little big? I don't think I'll have any that would really fit you."

"That's fine. It's not like anyone but you lives here. I wouldn't expect you to keep women's socks lying around. -though it's not a problem if you did" she quickly amended, attempting to back off slightly.

"Ain't no woman here but you, Fern."

Of course. He'd picked up on her less-than-subtle possessiveness, and put her mind at ease without freaking out about it. Damn him.

As he brought back the socks, Deeks couldn't help but laugh at her to himself. Bad-Ass Blye could take down men twice her size, but cold feet were a problem? Typical. She was seriously enigmatic, and it definitely made her more attracted to her. And there he was. He didn't just think she was hot. She was gorgeous, but she was also smart, and funny in an incredibly dorky way, and obviously incredibly dangerous. She was Kensi. And she was acting possessive of him. Duly noted.

"Deeks. Your house is not that big. Bring me those socks. My toes are becoming icicles."

"Patience Kens. I had to find the smallest pair, which were at the bottom of the drawer because I don't wear them. I could show you if you want." He couldn't tell her what had really held him up, so his last comment, along with a lascivious grin, successfully drew the attention from his time-consuming musings.

"Deeks. I do _not_ want to look through your sock drawer, or your bedroom, for any reason. Thanks for the socks though." She couldn't help but wonder when he'd bought the socks she was wearing, because they were much closer to her size than his. She didn't have time to dwell on it though as he carried her a beer and pizza, and they settled in on his couch, chatting as she tried to keep herself from openly checking him out. Again.

**So I'm having a little trouble with writing Deeks as a player, mainly because I feel like he cares about Kensi too much to really be a jerk. Kensi is a lot easier to write as she keeps her attraction in where he flaunts it. So any suggestions or critiques on that would be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter as well as those who helped with my Deeks issue. Here's the next chapter!**

Deeks couldn't help but laugh at Kensi as she ate her pizza with abandon, rushed and oblivious to him. He decided to bring her back to attention. "So Kens, tell me, how _did _my butt look in that suit last week? Or better, how did it feel when you groped me in the boatshed today?"

Kensi nearly choked on her pizza. She had not expected him to bring that back up, though she probably should have. Deciding to tease him a bit, she replied nonchalantly, "Average at best, both times. Though I'd say it might look better than it really is."

Deeks easily saw through her facade, shooting back a quick, "Oh really? Want to give it another try? We could even go for the full Deeks special if you wanted. My butt is not the only part of my anatomy girls rave about."

He was expecting the hit, and when she punched him he caught her wrist, laughing again. "Deeks! I am not touching your butt again, and I certainly don't want to hear anything about other parts of your anatomy!"

"Oh, but Princess, you aren't fooling anyone. We all know you want some action from the D-rock."

"God Deeks. You're insufferable."

"Well then. I could just kiss you and we could get it out of the way. You never know, you might stop trying, and failing, to restrain yourself around me. Sam and Callen wouldn't know what to do if you stopped swooning over me all the time, distracted from work. You'd be able to get your fix after work and wouldn't have to resort to inappropriate conduct at work. That would be good, wouldn't it? Getting me at home too so you could work without worrying you're going to jump me at any time?"

Kensi was taken aback by how close his words hit to home, and was slow to respond. She finally just gave up and kissed him, despite knowing he would tease her for eons about not being able to resist him.

And what a kiss. Initially he was surprised, having expected to tease her for much longer before initiating himself, but he quickly adjusted, pulling Kensi closer to him on the couch, teasing her mouth open with his tongue. He felt her tongue with his own, and relished in her taste, not wanting to break the kiss. She was the first to pull back, immediately looking away.

"I knew it Fern. Can't help yourself. Am I to assume you might be interested in continuing to kiss me, after work hours, of course?"

"Obviously, you dork. Now kiss me again."

And he did, for the rest of the night and much of the next morning.

**That's all, folks. I hope I got Deeks down a little bit better, but at least it's over if I didn't. Thanks for reading! **

**-Kat**


End file.
